


Mambo lesson

by CreativityTime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTime/pseuds/CreativityTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada visits Havana for a few days so Cuba can teach him some dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't give me hell for these two. I understand that not everyone ships them, but I already got some complaints on how I am one of those people who ships Cucan.
> 
> I had to look up Mambo dance steps, since I wasn't sure of how the dance goes. So, please give me some credit for trying. 
> 
> I tried to keep in Character the whole time through, so enjoy!

He forgot how hot the weather in Havana was. Canada was in his jeans, red tank-top, and just some regular shoes. He had a bag filled with water bottles and some clothes he will change into once he gets to a blue building. For the next few days, Cuba is going to be teaching him some dance lessons. Though he was nervous at first, seeing Cuba dance before with some other people and seeing how great he was at it, Canada felt a little lighter on the inside. Who knows? He could be a good dancer himself. The heat of the sun was beating down on him and he decided to stop by an ice cream stand and sit for a few minutes.

"Uh...uno helado...uhh..." Canada stuttered. He tried learning Spanish so he can impressed Cuba, but he didn't get far in those lessons yet. 

The ice cream seller started laughing. "It's okay, mi amigo. I can speak English." 

Canada blushed and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone and a bowl of chocolate for Kumajirou. They sat down on a bench under shade and relaxed. Canada listened to some street performers down the street. Besides French music, Canada felt that Spanish music was more fun to dance to. While French music was more for romantic dancing, Spanish was upbeating and you can easily dance to it. After finishing his ice cream, Canada sat back and closed his eyes. He imagined himself dancing with Cuba. They both held held each other close and danced to the beat. They were the only ones in the room and Canada was really relaxed. He just wanted to be with Cuba alone. Next, they were closing in for a kiss, until Canada felt a sharp pain on his leg.

"Ahh! Kuma! What the hell was that for?!" He replied, seeing Kuma had his claws out and they were scratching his leg.  
"Who are you?"  
"Canada."  
"Oh."

Of course his little polar bear ask him this question on a daily base. His violet eyes looked up and noticed a very familiar dark skinned man across the street talking to some of his friends. The Cuban's hair was in dreads and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. The man was also smoking a cigar. Canada smiled and grabbed his stuff, waiting for Kumajirou to follow his lead. "Hey, Cuba!" He yelled, after seeing the other man's friends leave his side.

Cuba looked to his right and saw a blonde-haired man running towards him with a little bear behind him. His blood started to boil and he was getting mad. "Amer-" He stopped. He couldn't make this mistake again. He promised Canada that he will try not to get frustrated when he sees him. Cuba noticed the other man had a darker hair color than that American's. He smiled and gave the other country a hug.

"Mi amor!" He said, embracing the other guy and letting him go after a few minutes. "Why are you late? I been waiting for you for 20 minutes." 

"Oh, uh. America wanted to talk to me about a few things and when I arrived, there was a huge crowd in front of us. Plus, I had to look for Kuma because he got lost." He leaned down and picked up the polar bear. Kuma fell asleep in Canada's arm while they walked to the dance studio.

"So, what are you going to be teaching me?" Canada asked, trying to keep the awkward silence away from their walk.

Cuba pulled out another cigar and started smoking. "Well, I was going to teach you how to salsa, but I think I'll teach you that tomorrow. I decided we will try a new and one of my favorite dances, the mambo."

Canada wasn't familiar with latin dance styles, but he nodded and kept on walking. 

Once they arrived at the dance studio, Cuba pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Canada felt the wonderful cold blast of air that was coming out of the building. When he stepped in, he was amazed. The inside of the studio was filled with bright colors and there were three big mirrors on the far left side. He noticed there are chairs and tables stacked on one wall and there was a bar on the right hand corner.

"Yea, this studio is used as a nightclub for the weekends. The dance instructor is also the big time bar tender." Cuba said when he noticed Canada's confusion. He took Canada's bags and put them on top of the bar. 

Canada put Kumajirou down and went to the bathroom to change. He came back out and was in some jugging pants and a white tank. He noticed that Cuba was staring at him in confusion and he started blushing.

"You didn't have to change." Cuba laughed and walked to the middle of the dancefloor, "I'm not that strict as any dance instructor." He went towards the little radio that was near the mirrors and turned it on. Immediately, the room was being filled with Spanish music. "Now, first things first." He walked towards Canada and grabbed his right hand with his left and held it up. "Now, your left hand goes to my right shoulder blade and my hand goes to your right shoulder blade."

Canada did as he said and he waited for the next step. He felt his cheeks heating up and his heart started to race. He was getting that nervous feeling again.

"Calm down, amor. It's not as bad as you think it is." Cuba replied, giving him a gentle smile and pulling Canada a little closer to him. "Take your left foot and step it forward. Don't move your right foot."

Canada moved his right and he was getting relaxed. Hopefully this style of dancing wasn't as difficult as he saw with some videos he had watched. 

"Take your left foot to your right and switch weight. Watch." Cuba replied and showed the other country what the next step was. Cuba noticed that these next few moves were going to be difficult to understand at first, but he was patient. Showing the other how the moves were suppose to go were always easy other than explaining the other what to do next. "Without moving the right foot, take a small step back on your left."

Canada moved his foot to the left and felt Cuba moved his right foot forward. Next, Cuba turned and dipped Canada. He blushed at first and laughed as Cuba pulled him back up. 

"Basically this is how mambo is except one person does the move and the other follows, but it's in the opposite direction." Cuba explained, as they continued moving across the dance floor. 

Canada looked over at Kuma, who was just sleeping near the bar. ' _Guess he got bored and decided to rest_.' He thought, looking back at Cuba and dancing along with him. He didn't know how long they danced, but he knows they danced the mambo to three 3 different songs. Cuba showed him some tricks like some swaying and other foot motions. As the music decided to die out, they both just started slow dancing. It was weird, since the music was still upbeat and happy, but Canada didn't mind. He was having fun and that was all he cared about.

Cuba decided to lean in and give the other nation a kiss on the lips. The other blushed and smile, pulling away. 

"Will the salsa dancing be fun as this, tomorrow?" Canada asked, still having that shy smile on his face. His feet was hurting from all the weight he put on his feet.

"It's more technical." Cuba replied, going to turn off the music and get their things so they can return to a near-by hotel he rented a room for. "Salsa dancing has more steps and the motions are mostly coming from your hips. Plus, we won't be holding each other close as we were doing this dance." 

Canada groaned in response and Cuba laughed. The two grabbed their things and left the dance studio. They can't wait for the long dance lesson the next day.


End file.
